leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Veigar
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 3rd Week |health = 40 |attack = 20 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 355 (82) |mana = 250 (55) |damage = 46.5 (2.63) |range = 525 |armor = 10.5 (3.5) |magicresist = 30 (0) |critical = 2.2 (0.25) |attackspeed = 0.63 (2.13%) |dodge = 0 (0) |speed = 310 }}left|200px is a Champion in League of Legends. Story To most, yordles do not conjure images to be feared. The easygoing half-pint race, though fierce, is often regarded with some degree of joviality. Every now and again, however, a yordle turns so bad that, even at its small stature, it strikes terror into the hearts of others. Veigar is one such twisted yordle - a master of the magical black arts and a corruptor of cosmic energy, making him one of the most feared sorcerers on Valoran. Veigar was once one of those unusual yordles who chose to trade with the outside world. Imprisoned in the city-state of Nox for years, Veigar slowly went mad in isolation from his people. He eventually escaped, but instead of returning to Bandle City, he sought tutelage from dark wizards across the land. Now he seeks to end all conflict on Valoran... by bringing all of the city-states to their knees, regardless of affiliation. As one might expect, Veigar brings the power of dark magic to bear. He fires dark bolts of mystical energy that not only harm foes, but strips them of their magical powers. Veigar has the power to snatch a meteor from the heavens and bring it down upon a terrestrial target. He may also channel his power into an intense single-target magical strike, one that increases his magical power with each foe he dispatches. Furthermore, Veigar can also permeate the ground with magic, constricting and stunning any foe that enters the area. Who says evil needs to come in a fearsome-looking package? Abilities | secondname = Dark Matter | secondinfo = (Active): Veigar calls a great mass of dark matter to fall from the sky to the target location. After 1.2 seconds, dark matter falls from the sky to the target location, dealing magic damage. *Cooldown: 10 seconds. *Range: 900 | secondlevel = | thirdname = Event Horizon | thirdinfo = (Active): Veigar twists the edges of space around the target location for 3 seconds, stunning enemies who pass through the perimeter for a few seconds. *Range 600 | thirdlevel = | ultiname = Primordial Burst | ultiinfo = (Active): Blasts an enemy champion, dealing magic damage plus 25% of the target's maximum mana. If Primordial Burst deals a killing blow, Veigar regains mana and gains a bonus 5 ability power. *Range: 650 | ultilevel = }} Strategy *Use to guarantee success landing . *If an opponent has , Veigar requires level 5 of Event Horizon to guarantee Dark Matter. *Another way to ensure Dark Matter is to place the AoE on the champion but angled towards the direction in which s/he is most likely to retreat. *Veigar is extremely mana-hungry early. Try buying one or two cheap mana regen items in order to cast more s. *Using spells like and can help you regain your mana quickly to build up Baleful Strikes. *An easy way to last hit with Baleful Strike is to let the tower hit melee minions twice then follow it with a Baleful or let the tower hit caster minions once along with one auto attack and a Baleful. * is an extremely effective item on Veigar. His persistent gains to ability power allow him to build up the bonus percentage (3.5% per 100 ability power) very fast. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Know that if the tables were turned, I would show you no mercy!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Suffering awaits!"'' *''"I will swallow your soul!"'' *''"I can see the fear in your heart!"'' *''"It's only a short way! Is that a short joke?!"'' *''"I AM evil! Stop laughing!"'' *''"Even now, your loved ones suffer!"'' *''"Stalking prey again?"'' *''"I smell death!"'' *''"The magic, it calls to me!"'' *''"Even death trembles in my presence!"'' *''"Your commands tire me!"'' *''"Your soul will come to serve me!"'' *''"Give up now!"'' Taunt *''"You deny the darkness in your soul! You deny your power!"'' Joke *''"What's black and blue and is about to show you the definition of pain?!"'' Trivia *Veigar, Riot's QA guy, is where this name comes from. He is "quite tall." *Veigar's classic skin and white mage skin closely resembles the Black Mage and White Mage from the Final Fantasy series. He also possess a huge similiarity to the popular Mage "Vivi" in Final Fantasy IX. *His quote "I will swallow your soul," and "even now, your loved ones suffer!" are very similar to quotes from the ''Evil Dead ''series. Skins File:Veigar OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin File:Veigar WhiteMageSkin.jpg|White Mage Skin File:Veigar CurlingSkin.jpg|Curling Skin External links External Links *Veigar Profile Page at the Official Web Page